


chilly

by xvlillanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cutting, Divorce, Embarrassment, Heartbreak, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Rape, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvlillanx/pseuds/xvlillanx
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke & Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 7





	chilly

_Atsumu sat there in the rain his nose broken he was kicked out his house again it's not like he could do anything his dad was bigger than him and could end his life if he wanted to and that women who was suppose to be his mom was just a stupid whore who gets pushed around by that monster it was always like this for atsumu they never did anything to osamu since he was so perfect yet they were exact copies of each other atsumu could only stand it when his grandmother came over they all acted like a real family atsumu loved laying on his grandmothers lap and her stroking his hair she’s the one who named him he loved her warm embrace but out in the cold that wasn’t there all there was out there was hate atsumu reminded himself day after day that the animals that lived out there I the had the chance they would devour him he would leave one day when he was allowed to sleep inside he had to talk to osamu who wasn’t familiar with his struggle but was really nice about it .``do you enjoy sleeping outside sumu.”Atsumu turned to look at his brother. They just laid there. `No I'd give anything to have your life.”osamu sighed .'' Sorry brother. "That's how their conversations would go but atsumu and osaum had a secret when it was dinner osamu ate then acted like he was still hungry and took the food to his room where he would open his window and give atsumu food without his parents knowing. School life was the second best thing for atsumu cause one he was popular and he could leave that hell hole so school was amazing he and osaum had a lot of friends like kita, michinari and ojiro they also played on the volleyball team in middle school they were liked by everyone they met then high school rolled around osamu and atsumu had finally moved out_

_Monday….moving day 1:00_

_.”Osamu, are you sure you want to move out .”Osamu looked at his mom. He really couldn’t stand her. She never talked to atsumu or cared about him. Atsumu had tried to kill himself so many times because of these fake people who raised them. `oh shut up I'm tired of your shit .”The women was shocked and started crying then ran out the room osamu pack his stuff and went outside to see atsumu smoking again even though he said he quit osamu walked down the mental staircase he would never see again atsumu just stood there leaning against a pole smoking he turn his head and saw his brother spat out the cigarette and stepped on it, they both got in a taxi and the way to the high school was quiet_


End file.
